Spring Love 2: A Stalker's Return
by thundra501
Summary: Fifi has been with her boyfriend for a year and things couldn't be better. That is until his old stalker tries to get him to love her. Will she win or will Fifi fight back?
1. Prologue

It has been a full year since Furrball had confessed his feelings for Fifi, and he couldn't be happier. The joy he felt was endless and he had plans for their anniversary. He was going to give her a promise ring and not just any promise ring, a rare one. He saving up for it and he finally bought it for her. Now all he needed to do was asked her to his only love for the rest of his life.

"Now to find my sweet love." He said to himself happily

"Then turn around mon amour." She replied happily

"Hey love, happy anniversary. I have something for you." He replied getting on one knee

He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and asks:

"Will you accept this promise ring, and make me the happiest man in the world?"

She was speechless and so happy that she couldn't think straight at all. She could only nod her head in excitement and jumps in his arms.

"Yes I will mon amour. I have never been so happy in my life. I love you, Furrball." She whispered in pure joy.

He smiles a love struck smile and pulls away to place the ring on her finger. He shows her the one his wearing and gets up with her in his arms.

"That makes two of us. I think that this day just got better and will keep getting better for the rest of our lives. Shall we tell the others?" he asks causing her to smile

"Yes, we should tell the others. I am the happiest girl of all of Acme Acres!" she replied hugging him even tighter.

Meanwhile Lisa was back and in love with the other guy but he was away for a bit and equally in love with her. Her best friend Mystic saw this as an opportunity to woo Furrball into loving her. Little did she know that he was taken and just vowed to never leave her side. She was on her to Furrball when she saw the whole scene unfold and was she mad!

"I shall have you yet my sexy cat. You'll love me and leave her for good." She whispered to herself.

**Me: Thats it for now folks**

**Furrball: Read and Review**

**Fifi: Thanks for reading**

**_What will happen next? Is Fifi safe or in harms way? Find out in Chapter 2_**


	2. A Stalker's Appearance

Furrball couldn't help it but smile at the fact he has a loving, understanding, sweet, talented, and amazing girl as his girlfriend. The very fact surprised and brought tremendous joy to him; Lisa apologized to Furrball and became friends with Fifi. Fifi noticed his smile and asked:

"Happiest man in universe, mon amour?" with a grin on her face

"I'm the happiest man ever!" he shouted picking her up and spinning her around

"Hate to ruin the moment but I need advice on how to get the girl of my dreams." Hamton said causing Furrball and Fifi to stop

"Who is the girl that stole your heart?" Furrball replied in an annoyed tone

"Mystic and I love her. Any advice for me, Furrball?" he replied in a dreamy tone

"Be yourself and try not to be too much of a pushover. I know her but don't ask me to set you up because she is a lot worse than Lisa. You are on your own there buddy." he replied smiling a kind smile

"You know her? When did you meet her? What is her favorite color? What is her favorite movie..." he replied before Lisa said:

"Trust him with the whole be yourself bit. It worked just fine for him."

"Hello Lisa, what brings you here?" Fifi asked in her usual French accent

"Just to give you guys the heads up on Mystic. She is still hung up on Furrball and won't stop until she has him. By the looks of things though she won't be a problem with Hamton in love with her, and the fact Furrball finally popped the question to you." Lisa replied noticing the ring on her hand

"Yes and I couldn't be happier. A promise ring now and a wedding ring in the future. Who could ask for more?" Fifi replied in a love struck tone

"Well that just so happens to be true love right there." Lisa replied smiling at the two

"Too bad its end now!" came a voice filled with hatred

"What do you want now, Mystic? He made himself very clear that he doesn't feel that way about you. I even found love from another man and I have never been happier. You even have another guy giving you attention." Lisa replied not even turning to look at her

"Furrball is what I want and I won't leave without him. You gave up on him and that is pathetic." Mystic replied in a tone filled with hatred

"No one talks to my girlfriend that way!" replied a man's voice

"Hey Rick, how is everything?" Furrball replied

"It could be better." Rick replied

"Well Furrball, who is going to be, the girl who knows how to please or the girl who is in desperate need of a makeover?" Mystic asked in a spoiled brat like tone

"You tried to kill my siblings and friends 10 years ago. Why in heaven's name should I choose you? I love Fifi Le Fume and no one; NO ONE can change my mind. You might as well leave now with whatever dignity you have left because I will NEVER love you!" Furrball replied in a tone filled with so much hatred and anger

Fifi had never seen him this mad ever; in fact she never felt so much hatred towards the vixen until now. She wanted to kill her for even trying to do evil deed. The only thing holding her back was Babs and Shirley who came running when they heard Furrball's answer.

"I did that for your own good." Mystic replied in the spoiled brat tone

"For his own good? That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard. He says he loves moi so back off! Give other guys a chance, Lisa did and look at her now. You might as well leave while you still breathe!" Fifi replied struggling to get out of Babs' and Shirley's grip

"I agree with her, leave while you breathe. He made his choice so get going!" Lisa added getting ready to kill her.

"You may have won this round slut, but I'll win in the end." Mystic said as she was leaving

"We'll see about that, whore." Fifi replied still struggling to get out of the girls' grip.

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Fifi: Read and Review**

**Furrball: Thundra doesn't own Tiny Toon Adventure characters**


End file.
